


Full Course Dinner

by Liana_DS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Smut, Symbolism, Triple Drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Seni mengisi perut tengah malam. [Reader x Seventeen 97 liners]





	Full Course Dinner

I.

Dalam menu makan malam lengkap hari ini, Mingyu adalah hidangan pembukamu. Dia serupa bola daging gurih yang kausantap di piring kecil; porsinya sekadar sebagai penggoda langit-langit mulut. Tunggu, salah kalau tugas menggoda disebut ‘sekadar’ sebab tidak sembarang sajian bisa memancing tanpa bersikap berlebihan. Tak bertabur bumbu pun, bahan mentah yang tepat dapat menggugah selera hanya dengan kehadirannya. Demikianlah Mingyu memulai ritual untuk menutup hari melelahkanmu: tak berselubung, perlahan, sedikit pedas, tetapi tidak pernah terlalu intens. Biar begitu, kau yang kadang takut kewalahan menghadapi pesonanya mengisyaratkannya untuk berhati-hati.

“Aku memang selalu hati-hati, Cantik. Ayo, sini,” rayunya. O, pria ini kapan tak merayumu?

Kala Mingyu mengecup, ia jarang menyasar kuncup-kuncup yang sudah mengantisipasi. Garis _start_ nya bisa dari mana saja: punggung tangan, dahi, pipi, bahkan telapak kaki jika sedang agak ‘nakal’. Seringan bulu, sentuhannya membuatmu terkikik akibat geli, tetapi titik-titik yang ia tinggalkan memanas oleh rasa butuh. Dia menyiram saus pada tubuhmu tanpa menyediakan air untuk meredakan sengatannya—dan kau terpicu. Kegelisahanmu jadi tanda baginya untuk melanjutkan kontak yang terputus, membangun tegangan setahap demi setahap. Rangsangnya menguat, belaian berangsur menjelma jadi tekanan, lalu sebelum sadar, kau sudah ketagihan.

Sialnya, Mingyu tidak mengizinkanmu meminta lebih.

“Sabar dulu, yang selanjutnya bukan jatahku.”

* * *

 

II.

Kendati ada yang mengatakan menu utama hanyalah penunda panjang antara meletup-letupnya hidangan pembuka dan lembutnya pencuci mulut, Seokmin bukan seseorang yang mungkin kaulewatkan. Presensinya berat untukmu bahkan setelah ‘persiapan’; apa pun tentangnya sangat pekat, tegas, dan nikmat. Menanganinya membutuhkan banyak tenaga, gawatnya dia adalah inti malam ini; sebagian besar detikmu akan terokupasi olehnya nanti. Bistik siram mentega tidak untuk dihabiskan dalam sekali gigit, bukan? Kau mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit, khusyuk memujanya, sayang tempo lambat bukanlah favoritnya. Namun, ia tidak mengeluh; kebahagiaanmu merupakan prioritasnya di atas segala hal.

“Kau pasti tidak mampu menahannya lagi.”

Seokmin tahu itu karena kau erat mencengkeram lekuk pejal otot lengannya, menanam bekas kemerahan. Beriring napasnya yang kian memburu di telingamu, diklaimnya semua teritori sensitif tanpa tanggung-tanggung menggunakan jemarinya—tidak, melainkan _seluruh_ raganya, seluruh keajaibannya. Kau terus melenguh; dia paham bukan nyeri yang memancing lirih suara itu. Peluh melumuri kalian berdua, membentuk lapisan licin-lembab antara dua jantung yang bertalu-talu, tetapi Seokmin tak kenal istirahat sebelum menggapai puncak dan kau tidak menghendakinya berhenti pula. Kompleks nan tak tertolak, ia bisa memaksamu menelan bulat-bulat sesendok besar gairah.

Jarum panjang dan pendek jam dindingmu bertemu di angka dua belas. Perut bawahmu bergemuruh, bergulung-gulung, Seokmin ada di dalam. Erangmu sarat dahaga, sementara dia sendiri masih amat kelaparan.

“Ya, sebut namaku seperti itu lagi, Sayang.”

Apa yang lebih menggiurkan buat Seokmin dibanding desahan paraumu yang mendambanya seorang?

* * *

 

III.

Pencuci mulut tidak selalu mungil, manis, dan mengakhiri dengan indah. Minghao—layaknya keik cokelat yang kausimpan dalam kulkas—manis, indah, tetapi tidak mungil; kau bisa selamanya bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan tenggelam dalam dekapnya yang nyaman. Dialah lokasi rehat sejati yang dengan tenangnya melunturkan setiap gumpal pedihmu. Desir-desir ombak kecil dari telapaknya mengelus punggungmu selagi aroma tubuhnya yang sejuk bak lautan mengantarkanmu ke alam mimpi. Ia senantiasa waspada, menjaga semua sentuhan agar tak menyulut apa-apa, murni melelapkan. Kau merapat ke ceruk lehernya, lantas iseng mencium jakunnya, terlalu lelah untuk mendongak dan meraih bibirnya.

“Astaga, untuk apa ini?”

Jawabmu, kau ingin menyampaikan terima kasih, tetapi Minghao malah tersenyum sembari menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya pada hidungmu. Seorang peringkas secara alami harus tercipta untuk menamatkan sebuah kisah, ujarnya; ia rasa tak ada alasan bagimu untuk berterima kasih. Jelas kau tak setuju. Andai gelombang suraimu tidak ada yang mengusap, andai sosok rampingmu tidak ada yang menyelimuti, andai kata-kata mesra yang menyesaki kamar tidak ada yang membungkus rapi, bakal nyenyakkah tidurmu malam ini? Minghao kadang kelewat rendah diri, padahal perannya tak kalah penting di penghujung harimu.

Segala cahaya dan bunyi melindap dalam sunyi-setia Minghao, maka indramu tidak menangkap cintanya yang menyimpulkan jamuan tiga warna ini tanpa mengharap balasan, yang setipis rona parasmu sekalipun.

“Selamat tidur, Gadisku.”

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> is estrogen storm hitting me? i mean ... this early?! aku baru bersih kemaren tapi udah bikin semi-nc lagi aja. atau mungkin ini adalah sindroma kangen minghao kronis eksaserbasi akut?


End file.
